


you all are my world

by NayNotTa_Dahy



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Obi-Wan got married to Satine and Anakin hates her oop, Original Character(s), Other Characters - Freeform, Slice of Life, i mean who doesn’t want a clone wars modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayNotTa_Dahy/pseuds/NayNotTa_Dahy
Summary: A Clone Wars Modern AU with just scenes from everyday life, pranks, social media, etc. (send ideas!)The Jedi are the Jeda’ii family and a good amount of them are adopted. They have a family adoption business.We got the Fett family too hehe, :D, who are a few clones everyone loves, Boba, and Jango.And there are other characters from Clone Wars but you’ll see as they come
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. A Jeda’ii Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Jeda’ii family go about their morning.

Obi-Wan gets up early, 5:00 a.m. as usual, to get his day started. He tries to quietly slips out of bed, making sure to not wake his wife Satine, as a surprisingly strong yawn jars his body. Padding down the hallway, he stretches himself with a good shiver. Once in the bathroom at the other end of the hall (skipping his own bathroom with preference to this one), he relieves himself and brushes his teeth, all whilst making enough noise to disturb the children.

After freshening up to his satisfaction, Obi-Wan goes back down the hallway, listening for the tell-tale noises indicating that people are waking up. Noticing no one has gotten up, he sighs and raps his knuckles on Anakin and Ahsoka’s doors.

“15 MORE MINUTES!” Anakin suddenly shouts, sounding painfully muffled, from inside his room. Ahsoka just stumbles out her room and past Obi-Wan to the bathroom he just left. _Why can’t Anakin be more like that_ , he thinks with an amused sigh. When his son still doesn’t seem to be getting up, he knocks on his door one more time and then heads downstairs to make himself and Satine some tea. Green tea for him and Chai tea for her.

“Are my children just allergic to following directions?” Obi-Wan asks the air as he hops around the chilly kitchen to turn the heater on. “I swear I asked to have the heater turned on-” A meow startles him and he jumps around. There he finds Anakin’s smug, abhorrent cat Artoo watching him.

“Oh bug off, you menace,” he calls out to the cat, feeling awkwardly violated. But it just stands there staring at him, so he finds one of its feeding containers and slides it over to a corner. Artoo looks it over with an upturned nose, sniffs at it, turns around absolutely disgusted, and struts right out of the kitchen. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes after him and proceeds to make the cups of tea. After they are done, he covers Satine’s to preserve its warmth while she is still sleep.

He bustles about the kitchen, sipping on his tea and setting out everyone’s lunches made the night before, until he checks the time and realizes Anakin’s 15 minutes are up. He heads back upstairs, sighing along the way, to wake Anakin up. Almost all the way up the steps, Ahsoka nearly bumps into him as she is about to come down, to which he abruptly stops and smiles up at her.

“Good morning dearest,” he greets her as she steps out of his way.

“Mornin’,” she mumbles back and then slugs down the stairs. After staring after her for a minute, just wondering- like he’s noticed he’s been doing a lot lately -when she got so big, he gets back on his task to wake Anakin up.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan calls through his door. “Your 15 minutes are up.” Silence is the only answer, so he opens it up. Sure enough the young man is knocked out, half drooped over his bed and his covers a mess all over him. “Anakin…” Obi-Wan calls one more time. Again, no answer. _Ah well_ , Obi-Wan thinks smugly, _you can’t get angry when I steal your blankets_. He reaches for the blankets and pulls them off of Anakin, who yelps loudly, and brings them into the hallway.

“HEY! I wa- OOF!” Anakin shouts around a fall. “I WAS JUST GETTING UP!” Obi-Wan ignores him and sticks his hand in the room to flick the lights on. As they brighten up, his son goes sprawling across the room in an instant, shielding his face in an attempt to save his eyes as if he was allergic to the light. “OK, I GET IT! I’M UP!!! TURN THAT BACK OFF!” Anakin practically shrieks. So Obi-Wan does and leaves the room, but not before _again_ reminding him to get up.

He makes a move to go back downstairs after hearing Anakin dramatically crash around the hallway to the bathroom. When the shower turns on, he continues. From the steps he hears Ahsoka excitedly speaking to someone in the kitchen. _Oh DEAR… not yet. It’s nowhere near 7_ , Obi-Wan’s thoughts groan. After fixing himself up and correcting his expression, he makes his morning debut.

“Good morning sir,” Ahsoka’s friend Barriss humbly greets him from the dining table. He fixes a small smile on his face and greets her back.

“Good morning, young one.” He stops for a bit, realizing he has nothing more to do in kitchen at the moment. “…Well yes… good morning and.. now I must get out of my pajamas and get dressed for the day…” he stumbles, some what to himself.

But apparently Ahsoka is listening because she speaks up after stuffing cereal in her face. “OK pops. We’aw juft be heaw tawking!”

Obi-Wan nearly faints but manages to somewhat screech, “AHSOKA! I’m sure I raised you better! Do not speak with food in your mouth my dearest.” He notices her falter a little. “It is unbecoming ok, my love?” A nod. “You continue- I apologize for my interruption -and keep your voices low so you don’t wake Satine.” Finally he goes back upstairs, noticing Anakin sounds awfully unproductive and quiet but opts to ignore that, and goes to his room to get his personal routine started.

* * *

Ahsoka turns back to Barriss after Obi-Wan leaves and sees she looks a little shocked. “Oh my gosh, he’s not mad Barriss. Just embarrassed because I’m ALWAYS screwing up in front of company,” she informs her with a sigh and a shrug.

“Oh… heh ok,” Barriss mumbles. It becomes quiet for a while until Ahsoka remembers what they were talking about.

“Oh right! So what do you think I should do about Rex???”

“Uhm, to be honest, I really don’t know. Maybe give him a valentine card?” Barriss sheepishly offers, glancing at her phone.

Ahsoka spoons her remaining cereal into her mouth and swallows. “Mm- But Valentines Day is months away! And plus, that’s too cheesy AND generic for me.”

“Heheh…,” Barriss chuckles in response. “Maybe you can try being cheesy and generic for once.”

“Look who’s talking! Barriss Offee Vos, master of giving dating tips while never having dated before!” Ahsoka dramatically announces to the kitchen. Barriss simply gives an amused groan in response before picking up her neglected phone to read an Ebook. Ahsoka huffs a little, pushes her bowl away, and picks up her phone too. “Hehehe... I wonder if Rex has Snapchat or something…” She chuckles mischievously. “Anakin has one. Maybe he’ll be on my Quick Add!”

Barriss looks up from her phone. “That’s stalking, isn’t it?”

“No… I’m Anakin’s sister. All mutual friends y’know?”Ahsoka distractedly explains as she looks through her Quick Add.

“Yeah, ok. Keep telling yourself that.”

“Ah- hey, I need some excuse if he asks wh- OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH, HE’S ON HERE!!!” Practically screeching with joy, Ahsoka shows Barriss her Quick Add list. “And isn’t it so _cute_ how he put his actual name!?! Oh, he is so professional…”

Barriss looks at her, amused. “I put my full name too. So, am I cute too?”

“Oh my gosh, please! You know what I mean! But, yeah, you’re cute though.”

“Ok, haha, thanks. Now add him. See if he answers.”

Ahsoka hesitates a little, “I’m scared now… what if he doesn’t accept?”

“I’m sure he’ll accept… but then ask who you are.”

“Ugh, I’m changing my username to Ahsoka then.”

“Ok. Then I’m sure he’ll add you.”

Ahsoka slowly pushes the Add button next to “Rex Fett” with an unsure expression on her face. “Ok, I did it!”

“Goo-“

“Oh no. Noooo, no, no, nooo! How do I take it back???”

Barriss looks back up again from her Ebook. “It’s FINE,” she assures Ahsoka. But Ahsoka starts pacing, and then cleaning up, anxious to see what happens.

“Everything alright, girls?” A voice comes from the doorway connecting the dining room to the kitchen. Both Ahsoka and Barriss snap their heads in that direction and see Satine standing there rubbing her pregnant belly.

“Oh, good morning Satine!” Barriss greets her.

Ahsoka rushes to the sink to wash her bowl and spoon. “Yeah! Everything’s fine here! Sorry, did we wake you up?”

“No dear, your father did. Just came to get my tea.” Satine smiles at her and walks to the island to pick up her awaiting drink. “…I was thinking we should all have breakfast together since everyone is up now. I could make eggs and toast real quick?”

Ahsoka hesitantly looks over at Barriss, who is back into her Ebook, then turns back to Satine. “Uh, that sounds nice but it’s 6 and we need to leave by 7:30.”

“I think you have enough time to get dressed before 7. The food will be ready by then.”

“Oh, ok. Well, I’ll go get ready then,” Ahsoka decides. “Come on Barriss. Help me pick an outfit.”

Barriss looks up suddenly, and somewhat confused, at Ahsoka. “Oh, yeah. Alright.” Both girls shuffle out the kitchen and head to Ahsoka’s room. As they walk up the steps, they hear Obi-Wan’s meditation music playing from his room and Anakin talking to someone in the linen closet. They spot him, noticing he only has a towel around his waist, and Ahsoka sticks her head in.

“Who are you talking to? A spirit?! Woooo!” She teases as Barriss just continues walking to the bedroom.

Anakin snaps his head around so fast and drops his phone. “UH NO. BUG OFF AHSOKA!”

“Oooh! Ahahaha! You were talking to that Padmé again!” Ahsoka points accusingly at the phone on the closet floor. “Is she your girlfriend now!?!”

“No! Can you just go? I nee-” Anakin dashes to his phone just as Ahsoka leaps for it. “STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF!”

“I didn’t even touch it! I TRIED to touch it,” she teases at him.

Anakin balls his fist and seethes, “OBI-WAN!”

Ahsoka suddenly darts out of the closet, snickering, and down the hall to her room before she can get into any trouble. She finds Barriss going though her clothes already.

“You are so horrible Ahsoka,” Barriss chuckles.

“Yeah, I know,” she laughs back and goes to help pick an outfit.

* * *

Anakin clutches his phone and listens out for Obi-Wan or anyone else. After a few minutes, no one makes an appearance- apparently Obi-Wan ignored him like usual -so he starts the phone back up and calls Padmé again.

“ _Ok, go!_ ” There is shuffling in the background as Padmé answers the phone. “ _Anakin what happened?_ ”

“Sorry about that… someone was talking to me.”

“ _Sounded like a lot of commotion for ‘talking’. Y’know, before the call cut off,_ ” Padmé chuckles.

“Heh. Yeah that was my sister.”

“ _Oh. Ahsoka right?_ ”

“Yes, that’s her. Have you all met?” Anakin wonders somewhat to himself.

“ _I’ve seen her walking with you a few times. And my cousin Sabé was in a class with her too. So I saw Ahsoka whenever I went to pick her up._ ”

“Oh, okay… cool.”

“ _And PLUS, we all go to the same school._ ”

“Right… heh, obviously,” Anakin agrees, feeling like an idiot.

There is some commotion in Padmé’s background before she talks again. “ _Hey I have to go. Are you still up for tonight?_ ”

“Oh yeah!” Anakin cheerfully remembers, “Yeah, tonight at 8. We just didn’t choose where.”

“ _Hmm… ever been to Dex’s Diner?_ ”

“Oh yeah. A lot,” he replies disdainfully. It was practically his home away from home, besides his family’s adoption business’ HQ and the Fett estate.

“ _I haven’t. My mom doesn’t like fast food but I want to try it. Apparently it is the best._ ”

“Maybe not Dex’s...” Anakin tries to choose another because Obi-Wan frequents the diner to get drinks after work.

“ _No, please!? I really want to! And plu- I’M COMING!!_ ” Padmé pauses to speak to someone really quick. “ _Sorry, that’s my mom. But yeah, I want to see your recommendations._ ”

“Alright then,” Anakin surrenders, already figuring out how to evade his dad. “Tonight at 8. Dex’s Diner.”

“ _Ok, see you at school!_ ”

“Yeah, see you,” Anakin sighs happily into the phone. Padmé hangs up the call and he checks the time. _6:25… I have enough time to rush some homework before Rex gets here,_ Anakin plans. Finally, he emerges from the closet, making sure to pull a sheet with him in a show of actually doing something in there, and heads back to his room.

He can hear Ahsoka and Barriss joking around in Ahsoka’s room. _Ewh, what idiots. They sound like hyenas,_ Anakin exaggeratively whines silently to himself. He closes his door behind him and looks around. The room is a mess and Obi-Wan did say he wouldn’t be able to go out for a week if it didn’t get cleaned. He starts picking up miscellaneous objects from around the room and stuffing them into his closet, little nooks and crannies, and bags. Just as he goes to kick clothes under his bed, his phone chirps. _Is it Padmé?_ Anakin hopes. He snatches the phone up. Nope. Its Rex, but that’s cool too.

 _Are you able to leave early?_ The text reads.

It is 6:32 now, nearly an hour before he usually left the house. _I’m sure I can. Why?_

_Wolffe is driving us today because my car is in his shop._

_So? Lol he can wait til 7:30._

_Eh. I asked but his schedule is tight… but cool thing is we get to school early. Hehe_

_Uh I do NOT want to be at school longer than needed!_

_I bet there’s a lot of cool pranks we can do on a certain teacher…_ _;)_

_OMG YES! Ahahaaa!! I knew I was friends with you for a reason! :D I LOVE YOU_

_For my charm._

_Charm? What charm? Lol_

_Very funny._

_My charm???_

_Does it even exist?_

_Yes, it does FYI. Lol I’m the personification of charm._

_I beg to differ._

_Then beg. :)))_

_You wish. But anyways 6:50 we’ll be there. We’re on our way._

_WHAT!!?? REX IT’S 6:34!!!!_

_Then I suggest you hurry up. And eat too because we can’t eat at the diner today._

_SERIOUSLY._

_Yep_

_Omg ok then. See you soon._ Anakin throws his phone down, just a little annoyed that he can’t rush his homework now, and quickly goes to find something to wear. He spots his beloved custom Lakers jersey and shorts. He promptly takes off his towel to put on the clothes. Not bothering to look in his mirror, Anakin rushes around the room tidying up and stuffing his essentials into a random book bag. Once finished, he leaves his room and closes the door. Then he back tracks and opens his door as if he was Obi-Wan coming to check the room.

“Ah, very good young one,” Anakin compliments himself, impersonating Obi-Wan. _Oh wait, I can see that paper under the bed,_ he notices. The paper is quickly removed and placed on his desk. Again, Anakin pretends as if he is Obi-Wan.

“This looks marvelous Anakin!” he compliments himself once more. Satisfied with the room, Anakin picks up his bag and rushes down the steps to the living room so he can put his bag down. Ahsoka is laughing like a maniac from somewhere near the kitchen. _She must have come down while I was in my room. How did I miss her loud mouth?_ Anakin wonders, feeling unapologetically petty. He heads to the kitchen where he finds Satine cooking, to which he quickly backs out, but she calls to him anyway.

“Good morning, Anakin!”

“Mhm,” he responds as he rolls his eyes to himself. _Don’t talk to me,_ he thinks. He goes the long way to the dining room, purposely avoiding going back into the kitchen where Satine is, and finds Ahsoka and Barriss there.

“Morning Skyguy,” Ahsoka chuckles smugly at him.

“I bet Qui-Gon could hear you all the way from his grave. You’re loud,” Anakin snaps jokingly at her. “And don’t call me that.”

“Oop-” Barriss snickers to herself. Anakin can’t help rolling his eyes. Ahsoka and Barriss are probably the two most stupid people on the planet.

“Don’t call you what? SKYGUY!?!” Ahsoka teases at him. He swiftly reaches for the cushion in the chair closest to him and throws it upside her head.

“Ow!”

“Oh please! That didn’t even hurt.” Anakin sits himself down next to Ahsoka and checks the time. 6:45. “What is she making in there?” He turns to Ahsoka.

“Who? Oh, Satine? I don’t know. I forgot.”

“Well I’ll get-”

“She’s making eggs and toast,” Barriss interjects, quickly looking up from her phone.

“Ok, well I bet it’ll taste like tar and ash so I’ll just get cereal,” Anakin says with pure disgust.

“Oh my gosh! Ahaha!” Ahsoka busts out laughing. “Oops. That is so rude!”

“Yeah? Well it’s true,” Anakin smirks and pushes out his chair to trudge over to the kitchen. He slides to the fridge and looks for the milk but doesn’t find it. “AHSOKA! WHERE IS THE MILK?”

‘“I have it here, dear.”

Anakin whips his head towards Satine, who just had the _audacity_ to speak to him again, and scowls at her.“What are YOU doing with it?”

“I put some in the eggs and forgot to put it back.” She picks the jug up, hands it to him, and he snatches it right out of her grip.

“I don’t eat my eggs with milk in them,” Anakin corrects her.

“Oh. I will make more… I didn’t know,” Satine thoughtfully rubs at her belly, to which Anakin thoroughly rolls his eyes at.

“You’d know that if you were my _real_ parent,” he practically spits at her. She gives him a slightly wounded look before he snatches up a Fruit Loops box, grabs a bowl and spoon, and goes back to the dining room table. Anakin stews in his anger for a moment before announcing to Ahsoka, “Ugh, I hate her so much.”

Ahsoka hums at him. “Oh well. We’re stuck with her now,” she shrugs. “Might as well get used to it like I am.”

“Stuck with who? And used to what?” Obi-Wan suddenly interjects as he enters the room.

“Your wife,” Anakin bitterly replies. Obi-Wan sighs and chooses to let the topic slide so as to avoid any arguments.

“So, everyone is at the table! What are we eating?” He sits himself next to Ahsoka and leans down to pick up the cushion Anakin threw before to fix it back in its chair.

“Oh, hmhm, I am serving looks for breakfast,” Satine hums as she saunters in with two plates. She places a plate in front of Ahsoka and then Obi-Wan, who she kisses on the cheek.

“Yeah,” Anakin grumbles between a spoon of cereal, “We’ve been starving for months.” Obi-Wan gives him a very exasperated look before smiling at his wife and complimenting the food.

Satine turns to Anakin and looks him over. “Will you not be eating or do you want some more food with your cereal?”

“No.”

“‘No’ you will not be eating or…?” Satine questions.

“No! I’m not eating any of that _pathetic_ excuse of a meal!” Anakin growls at her. Ahsoka’s pauses eating and her eyes widen, Barriss jerks her head up from her phone, Satine flinches, and Obi-Wan nearly breaks his neck turning to look at him.

“Uh-” Ahsoka manages before Obi-Wan, whose face is pomegranate red, cuts her off.

“ANAKIN! Apologize immediately!”

“But I’m not sorry!” He retorts angrily.

“Ok,” Obi-Wan allows. “But that is hardly-“

“Look, I have to go.” Anakin pushes out of his chair as he interrupts Obi-Wan. He doesn’t have time to listen to another lecture about “respect” or “appropriateness”. Not bothering to put his unfinished cereal away, he turns to storm out the room; unfortunately, Obi-Wan isn’t finished.

“It’s,” Obi-Wan pauses to check his watch. “It’s just about 7:00. You have some extra time since we’re eating together.” Anakin tries really hard not to roll his eyes- he’s been disrespectful enough as it is -and turns back to Obi-Wan.

“Wolffe is picking me up today. He can only come early and we aren’t stopping by the diner,” Anakin huffs a little. “Just straight to school.”

“Oh.”

“Can I _go_ now?” He breathes out irritably.

Obi-Wan shakes his head is apparent shame. “Yes. But this conversation is not over.” Anakin can’t resist the urge to roll his eyes anymore, so he does so as he sharply turns out of the dining room. _I hate this STUPID family,_ he complains to himself. From the dining room he can hear Satine- _that tramp_ -reassuring everyone that she is all good.

Anakin snatches up his bag and heads out the door to wait for Wolffe on the porch. He checks the time again. 7:00 sharp. _6:50 huh?_ Anakin smirks to himself, his mood suddenly lifting, as he starts imaging how he’ll tease Rex. A Jeep pulls up into the driveway, distracting his thought process, and he looks over. The driver’s window rolls down and Wolffe’s head pops out.

“Let’s go! I’m late!” He rushes him over. Anakin hurries around the Jeep to the front passenger seat and opens the door.

“Taken,” Rex laughs down at him. He groans at him but goes to the back, throws in his bag, and hoists himself up into the Jeep. Once in, he tosses his bag to the backseats so he can lie down.

“Ow!” Someone shouts from the back. Anakin whips his head around and finds Fives pushing his bag away.

“Oh, didn’t see you there,” he says looking back at a scowling Fives. He notices Echo too, who is paying them no mind as he listens to something on his old tape recorder. “Or him either.”

Just as Anakin gets himself settled back across the seats, Wolffe looks over his shoulder to back up and gives him an annoyed look, which he returns with a smirk, before turning back around.

“So. 6:50 you said? Thought you Fetts ‘are never late’?” Anakin leans up on his elbows a bit to look at Rex and make little air quotes.

“Ahaha, yeah. Wolffe doesn’t count. He’s never on time.” Rex replies with a grin. “Though! Had it been _me_ driving, since _I_ know where to go, we _would’ve_ been on time.” He looks pointedly at his brother.

“You’re not guilting me into letting you drive my Jeep, Rex. But nice try,” Wolffe dully comments. Anakin perks up to ask if he could drive it just as Fives leans over the seat.

“Can we listen to something?” Fives whines.

“It’s a 10 minute drive, idiot,” Rex rolls his eyes at him.

“And so? Can we Wolffe?”

“Of course. I actually heard that someone is failing Spanish class… there are some good podcasts on here,” Wolffe answers him, looking through the rear view mirror to smirk at Fives. Rex and Anakin both bust out laughing.

“No! Not like a podcast! Some music,” Fives complains with a severe pout.

Echo suddenly speaks up. “I’m sure there’s some music during the intro.”

“Right,” Wolffe nods. He quickly taps through the music menu and finds a Spanish learning podcast.

As Anakin sighs and lies back on the seats, listening to the radio and snippets of conversation, he thinks, _this is going to be another annoying, yet entertaining, day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ideas for what you would like to see!


	2. Obi-Wan and Satine’s Wedding: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys’ preparation scene and Anakin struggling with the idea of being best man.
> 
> A certain Rex Fett is here to offer his wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in some of the characters’ ages, here are a few you’ve see or will be seeing soon (others will come as I go on):
> 
> Anakin (18)  
> Rex (17)  
> Fives (15 - Echo’s twin)  
> Echo (15 - Fives’ twin)  
> Tup (12)  
> Obi-Wan (34)  
> Satine (37)  
> Cody (31)  
> Ahsoka (13)  
> Barriss (14)  
> Quinlan (35)  
> Lux (15)
> 
> I’ll have a full guide to their relations and ages somewhere in the next two chapters.

Cody circles Obi-Wan, looking him up and down, as he checks for any problems. Obi-Wan anxiously smoothes his suit down for the gazillionth time. Today is his wedding day and the entire morning so far has been nerve-wracking. He licks his lips, which had once again dried up due to anxiety, as he follows Cody’s movements and prodding around him.

“So, what do you think?” He abruptly inquires as soon as Cody has him step back a little to get a full view. The wait is killing him.

“Like I said before, ‘dashing’. I’m telling you it’s good,” Cody reassures him. Obi-Wan turns to look in the mirror behind him. What he sees does not satisfy him.

“Again,” he asks. “Just look again one more time… it doesn’t feel right. Tuck some more, perhaps it needs adjustments…” He smoothes his suit down again, frowning at it.

“I have tucked every _tuck-able_ edge on this thing,” Cody sighs with a little smirk and pats his shoulder. “I promise, you look great! Shoot, I wish I could pull off a suit like you can.”

Obi-Wan grins a little and stares at himself. His outfit is a royal blue tuxedo with accents of gold. The jacket and pants are completely royal blue, with buttons a shade darker. The vest is a soft gold that matches his bow tie and the small buds on his boutonnière. His white shirt underneath matches the boutonnière’s main flower, a white carnation.

The groomsmen and his best man, Cody, would all wear similar suits as well, but without the vest. Cody had suggested they have some apparent difference without destroying the look.

Despite how perfect his suit is, Obi-Wan still shifts his lapel. _Why can’t it look good? Oh dear, my hair just doesn’t match,_ he silently criticizes his look. As he is taking himself in, Cody’s horrendous goose honking ringtone goes off. He rolls his eyes so far into his head as his friend rushes to answer it.

“Is it the boys?” He asks over his shoulder, amused how Cody can’t seem to hit the answer button fast enough.

“Yeah.. it’s Rex,” he nods at him as he puts the phone on speaker and lies it on a nearby footstool. “Hello?”

“ _Cody! What room are you all in?_ ” Rex shouts into the phone. It sounds as if the car windows are open.

“We’re in room 17, second floor.”

“Oh, Rex! Does Echo have that shining sponge with him?” Obi-Wan asks, remembering that his shoes looked a little dingy. Rex lets out a sigh, audible enough over the rushing wind, and asks Echo if he has the shining sponge.

“ _Yes, he has it!_ ”

Cody frowns at himself in the mirror, buttoning up his shirt. “Close the windows. It’s too loud.”

“ _One minute,_ ” Rex replies. They can hear the wind shut out and a few people start whining how hot it is. “ _Better?_ ”

“Much so. Can everyone hear me?”

“ _Yes, I have you on speaker._ ”

“Excellent. So, Obi-Wan needs the shiner sponge, you got that. Are you all in your outfits? Who all is with you?”

“ _Anakin and I have our suits on. I’ve also got Fives, Echo, Tup, and Ahsoka. None of them are dressed up yet but their outfits are here._ ”

“ _Hello!_ ” Ahsoka suddenly screams into the phone. That is proceeded by a few grunts and screeching before Rex shouts for everyone to shut up.

Obi-Wan smiles at their goofiness before speaking up. “We will need you all on your best behavior. Ahsoka, once you get here, go to room 21, third floor. All the ladies have gathered up there.” A chorus of ‘yes sir’s and ‘okay’s fill the air.

Cody picks the phone and holds it near his mouth. “And be sure not to get sidetracked. I want you in your respective areas as soon as possible,” he pauses for emphasis. “Am I being understood?”

“ _Yes, we’ve got it!_ ” Anakin drawls, annoyed.

Obi-Wan chuckles at him. “Good. Then we’ll see you soon.”

“ _Alright, we’ll be there in a minute,_ ” Rex replies, his respectful tone a sharp contrast to Anakin’s irritated one. Cody hangs his phone up and throws it on one of the beds. He turns back around and cocks his head to the side with his hands on his hips.

“That Anakin of yours is disrespectful,” Cody rolls his eyes and then straightens his face. “So what about me now? Do _I_ look good?” He asks as he slowly turns his body around for Obi-Wan to check.

“Yes he can be quite disrespectful at times… but you,” Obi-Wan examines him. “You look fantastic. Almost as if you’re the one getting married!”

“That’s not the look I’m going for…” Cody experimentally unpins his boutonnière and sets it on the dress table. “Maybe the men should just wear pocket squares and only you’ll keep the boutonnière?”

Obi-Wan raises his eyebrow, checks him out for a minute, then picks the boutonnière back up. He reaches out and places it back on Cody’s lapel.

“We’ll all wear them.” He pats his chest, satisfied. Both of their heads turn towards the big window facing the driveway as loud voices suddenly fill the air. They walk over and look out to see that Rex had arrived with his group.

“Here goes,” Cody sighs when the children rush to the resort. Pounding footsteps and shouts fill the hall as they joyously talk and look for their rooms. He and Obi-Wan just sit down and collect themselves as chaos ensues in the hallway. It’s a good thing that they have a whole wing booked to themselves, otherwise there’d be a good amount of beatings going around.

“Hey is this it!?!” Fives suddenly shouts near the door.

“I ASKED YOU TO GET THE BAGS!” Rex growls at him, sounding strained and farther away.

“Oh right.” There is some shuffling and whispering. Cody turns to Obi-Wan and gives him an “are they kidding me?” face. He just chuckles and leans back.

“Where is Tup?” Rex calls out.

“I’m here!” Tup answers from somewhere down the hall.

“Okay, Echo stay with Tup. Anakin your bags…?”

“Uhhh, Ahsoka is getting them.”

“Can I call Dad?” Echo speaks up, closer to the room.

“Just wait. Okay… okay Ahsoka thank you.”

“Give me mine.” Tup whines at someone.

“Hey! That’s _my_ ‘boo-ta-nayree’!” Anakin shouts. Cody looks at Obi-Wan, who is shaking his head in silent laughter, and snorts with a raised eyebrow.

“‘Bootn-neer’ you mean,” Ahsoka corrects him.

“Hey!!!” Fives screams into the hallway.

“Rex, he hit me!” Tup complains.

“I’m gonna go with the ladies now…” Ahsoka calls to them, getting distant.

“Ok. _Shut the hell up_!” Rex shouts at his group and then grunts again, like he’s shifting something. “When we get in this room, keep your lips _zipped_.” He adds emphasis between the last few words and shifts once again. Cody gets up to clear the sitting area because it sounds like his brother is holding a lot of stuff.

“What about me?” Anakin jokingly asks.

“Since you need to be told, you too. And stop smirking before I slap those lips clean off your face,” he returns with a sigh. “Everyone got it?”

There is some shuffling and ‘yeah’s before it quiets down. Obi-Wan gets up too and puts his and Cody’s other clothes in a duffel bag. Cody goes to the door when there is finally a knock. He looks back once with a sigh but opens up.

* * *

“Sorry for all the noise…” Rex stumbles into the room with a _tower_ of bags in and on his arms. Obi-Wan rushes to ease his burden and nods at the other boys swarming in. Cody gets some bags too and looks into the hallway before shutting the door.

“Neat!” Anakin flops onto one of the fancy sofas and stretches himself over everything on it. Fives shouts and swats him away from the bags he’d just put down. Echo and Tup stand back in a little corner waiting to be told what to do.

Rex looks at them with a sigh from where he went to sit on a chair, then to Cody. “Can they shower right now?”

“Yeah, sure. There are two bathrooms available right now… that way,” Cody nods to the doorway behind him. “…third’s got clothes everywhere.”

“Okay, you two,” he waggles his finger at Echo and Tup. “Go shower but do not get dressed, just dry up.”

Echo’s eyes widen a bit, “We’re supposed to just come back naked?” Fives and Anakin roar with laughter.

“Yes! Yes, you are!” Fives jokes at them.

Cody shakes his head and chuckles too, looking at Obi-Wan who is silently dying of laughter on the loveseat near the big window but pretending to be fixing his cuffs.

Rex frowns deeper than he was before, not amused at all, and rummages around in a bag. He pulls out two boxers and throws them at Tup, who barely catches them, “No fool. Put these on. When you’re done.”

Echo and Tup rush off to the bathrooms and Obi-Wan looks to Anakin and Fives, who are both still cackling like maniacs on the sofa. Rex looks to them too and rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to get some drinks and check to see who all is here, then we can get back to it,” Cody announces over the laughter. Rex nods at him in acknowledgment and leans back in his chair to rest his eyes. Obi-Wan takes off his jacket and vest, lies them down, and relaxes himself.  
  


* * *

They stay like this, resting and calming down, for a good 15 minutes before Obi-Wan sits up and looks at Anakin who seems to be sleeping.

“Anakin,” he calls to him, sounding weary.

Anakin’s eyes flutter open lazily and he scans the room. “Hmm?”

“Have you thought more about my offer?” He knows his son won’t like him asking, but he’s starting to feel desperate.

“What offer?”

“About being my best man?” He sighs. Rex glances at him with a sympathetic look and closes his eyes again.

Anakin shifts on the sofa to move Fives’ legs off of him and exhales loudly. “You know what I said. My answer hasn’t changed.”

“Just think about it more? It would immensely please me if you stood by my side,” he nearly begs.

“You have Cody.”

“I know but you’re my son Anakin. He won’t mind if you decide to stand next to me.”

“I have told you countless times that I do not support you getting married to Satine. You know that, so why do you keep asking?” Anakin starts to sit up like usual when he gets defensive. Rex keeps his eyes closed but frowns and Fives heads to another room. He doesn’t like arguing.

Obi-Wan folds his arms. “I just thought you’d consider it again. If this was you, I’d be your best man without question, whether I liked your partner or not.”

“I wouldn’t ask you, I’d ask Rex.”

Rex blinks at the mention of his name and readjusts himself uncomfortably. Obi-Wan flinches slightly but tries to keep himself from showing his sadness.

“The point is not if you would ask me, it’s that I love you and would be there to support your _happiness_.”

Anakin leans back, already too annoyed to keep talking. “I’ll support your happiness as one of your groomsmen. That’s it.”

Obi-Wan opens his mouth but decides to let the topic go for now; he could ask again later. Now wouldn’t be the time to have a shouting match.

* * *

Rex decides to leave the tension-full atmosphere, so he gets up to find Fives and see how much progress Echo and Tup have made.

He finds all three of them in a bedroom across from the first bathroom, all hunched around the bed and talking to someone over the phone. Echo and Tup are both standing in only their boxers.

“What are you doing?” He inquires, leaning on the door jamb.

“Talking to Dad,” Tup answers, head jerking up to look at him while the others keep talking. He starts pulling his shoulder length hair into a bun because he knows Rex, along with most of his older brothers, thinks he should get a haircut.

“Okay,” Rex hums as he steps into the room. “Hey, Fives?”

Fives turns to him- he can see the phone Echo is holding out now, their dad saying something on the other end -and raises a brow.

“You good?” He scans his brother’s face.

“Yep. Why?”

“Just wondering. I know you don’t like fighting,” he mutters. His hands find their way into his jacket pockets and he shrugs.

Fives turns back to Echo for a moment to confirm something, then smirks at Rex. “I won’t die.”

“Who is that talking in the background?” Their dad suddenly grumbles loudly on the other end. Everyone tenses up because their father, Jango Fett, is known as a force not to be reckoned with.

Echo looks up with a sigh. “It’s Fives and Rex, sir.”

“Am I still on speaker?”

“Yes sir,” Tup answers, looking a little concerned.

“Huh,” Jango huffs. “Do I need to remind you of how disrespectful it is to talk over people- especially your elders -when they are actively speaking?”

“No sir,” they reply in perfect unison.

“Alright then. I have to get ready to come to this blasted wedding now, so Echo I’m putting you in charge of giving your siblings a rundown of what’s to happen when I arrive,” Jango orders.

Echo starts to smirk a little. “Of course, sir.”

“Good man,” Jango says to him. “You’ll need to hang up the phone, my hands are busy.”

“Yes sir,” Echo answers again.

“I love you all. Do you love me?” He suddenly asks them with a smile in his voice. Their dad always could lighten the mood faster than one could blink.

They all break out into smiles. Tup takes Echo’s phone from him and replies into the speaker, “Yes, we all love you! Like the stars in the sky!”

Jango chuckles at that. “ _Just_ the stars?”

Rex laughs because it’s the usual routine. Now it’s his job to out-do his brother. “No, _I_ love you like all the stars and planets combined.”

Echo slants his eyes mischievously. “Well, I love you like all the stars, planets, and _galaxies_ combined!”

Jango hums happily at their declarations. “And Fives? Do you not love me?”

Fives grins like a madman and snickers, “Oh I do. Much more than these punks. My love for you is without limit. It can’t be put into words because words are too small to describe it. My love for you is like… _infinity and beyond_.” He sprawls his hands out and archs them over and away from his head in a ‘revelation’ movement. They all roll their eyes at him.

The other end of the call bursts with laughter from their dad and a few other people,- _didn’t know there was a crowd_ , Fives thinks -and they can hear their brother Wolffe commenting on the cheesiness of it all.

Echo shakes his head in fake shame. “We’ll go now… save Fives the embarrassment.”

“Fives won but you can hang up now,” Jango breathes out between laughs.

“Okay, bye,” Echo hangs up the phone.

Fives puffs out his chest. “I won.” Everyone rolls their eyes again. Rex crinkles his nose as a whiff of armpit odor abruptly attacks his nostrils.

“Fives you _stink_. Did you even shower before we left?”

He stops and smells his armpits. “I washed my underarms…”

“That is not the same thing,” Echo chides him with an exasperated expression and rolls his eyes.

“Go shower,” Rex orders him. Fives starts to protest. “ _Now_.”

Tup perks up from the bed where he started combing out his hair. “Wait, Dad said Echo needs to give us a rundown.”

“Oh right,” Echo remembers. “So he said- Fives get back here!”

“I heard it all,” Fives whines as he is digging through a bag for his suit. Rex glares at him and he walks back, annoyed.

Echo cocks his head at them and continues. “So Dad said he wants all of us clean and suited up by the time he gets here. All four of us are going with him down to the church lobby since we’re actually guests-” he stops when Tup raises his hand. “Yes?”

“What time will he get here?”

“12:30 tops,” he pauses to wait for more questions, but there are none. “When he arrives we go with him and Hardcase goes with Cody so he can practice with the rings again.”

Fives snorts. “All he has to do is stand there until he is asked for the rings. What’s to practice?” Rex gives him a good slap across the head, which Fives trys to return but fails, and nods for Echo to continue.

Echo shifts his boxers, coughs, and starts counting off his fingers. “He wants our hair brushed back and gelled, shoes shined, watches on, and phones silenced. We have to be on our best behavior and if not, he won’t hesitate to whoop us in public,” he pauses to think of the last thing. “Oh and also, Fives, he wants your goatee trimmed.”

Fives scoffs at him and feels his beard. “It’s fine though!”

Rex gives him a pointed look and nods him to the shower. Tup gets back to his hair, looking in the vanity mirror beside the bed. Echo starts getting dressed. When they’re all occupied and the shower goes on, Rex heads back to the lounge and finds Cody is back, talking to Obi-Wan and sipping a fancy drink, and Anakin is nowhere to be seen. He’s already dressed, so he decides to find his friend and talk with him.

“Where’s Anakin?” He asks when the two adults pause their conversation. Cody looks to him and shrugs as he sips his cocktail.

Obi-Wan, who was lounging back on the sofa, nods towards the entrance. “He left. Probably went to sit outside and calm down.”

Rex nods his thanks and heads out the door. There are random people all in the hallway, conversing, snacking, and drinking. One teenage boy with tanned skin, brunette hair, and a dull brown suit, standing off to the side of a small group looks familiar to him.

He approaches the boy. “Are you Bonteri?” He asks experimentally.

“Yes, Lux Bonteri,” the boy replies cautiously. “May I help you?”

“Yeah,” Rex glances back and sniffs. “Have you seen a man around this tall, 6’2 or so, brown hair, light skin? He was wearing a blue and gold suit?”

“You mean Anakin?”

“Ah, yes, him,” he confirms, frowning a little.

Lux points towards the elevators and stairs. “I saw him running down to the lobby when I came up.”

Rex thanks him with a pat on the shoulder and walks down to the lobby. He doesn’t see Anakin but Ahsoka is down there taking pictures with her friend. She waves at him cheerily and he waves back but decides to not ask her where her brother went. No doubt she would catch him in a long conversation.

He heads out the front doors and squints hard when the sun hits his eyes. _This is why I should’ve brought my sunglasses_ , Rex chides himself. With a hand up to shield his face, he walks around the circle driveway, then to the nearby gardens, looking around. He spots Anakin sulking on a bench in the center of some semi-circle hedges.

“Hey!” Rex shouts out, waving an arm. Anakin looks towards him, screwing his face up when the sun attacks his eyes too, and waves him over. He steps carefully through the perfect plants and over to the middle.

“What’re you doing out here?” Anakin squints up at him.

“I thought I could _maybe_ convince you to be your dad’s best man,” he hesitates as he sits himself down with a good space between the two of them. Rex doesn’t like to touch someone else’s thighs.

Anakin sighs loudly and the small smile he was just wearing drops. “I don’t want to talk about this again. Did he send you down?”

“What? No, just me.”

“I can repeat what I’ve told you before, if that helps,” Anakin offers, already getting defensive.

Rex puts his hand out, showing he is at peace. “Just hear me out, yeah? I’m not even comfortable talking about this,” he jokes with a small huff. “So you know this means a lot to me. Trying to convince you.”

His friend loosens up but still crosses his arms. “Why? Obi-Wan isn’t your family.”

“It’s not about his relation to me, it’s about his with _you_ ,” he explains and pauses to determine his next words. “Just- just imagine your place in his heart. The man raised you alone- no Ahsoka, no mother, nobody -for seven whole years. For those seven years, you were his light, his confidant, and his main joy that he shared everything with.”

“I’ve heard all this,” Anakin tightens his arms and looks away from Rex, clenching his jaw.

“So why don’t you understand? A person that has always been by your side would always be first choice... you were with him through some tough stuff, you know.”

Anakin refuses to acknowledge his words. Rex leans up and looks at his friend’s face with an intense gaze. “It’s his father too, Anakin. He lost his dad and you were there to help him stand again. Now he needs you to support him again with this next big step.”

Rex scours Anakin’s face. He looks back at him with a confused look. “No, he is happy now. Why would he need me to help him be happy? He literally has Satine!”

“There definitely is a lot of happiness in marriage… but there are hardships and worries too. Maintaining previous relationships, sharing your time, getting adjusted to being a husband or wife, all that. Your job is to be his emotional support, man. He’ll keep coming back to ask your opinion and share his feelings with you if you show him that you’re willing.”

Anakin viciously scrubs his hand down his face and exhales hard. “And I can’t express all that as a groomsman?”

Rex smirks, “It’s kinda… symbolic. The best-man is the _best man_ to have by your side through every step of the way.”

He squints as he raises his head a little higher. Anakin sits back again. “I do want him to tell me his problems and I do want him to know that I care for his wellbeing. I’ll be there to keep him steady.”

“Well, tell _him_ that, not me,” Rex chuckles as he leans back.

Anakin stands up with a snort and offers his hand to pull Rex up. “Aw dammit, looks like I’m the best man.”

He takes the proffered hand and gets up. From where they are standing, they see the driveway and parking lot suddenly swarming with cars.

“Huh. And just in time too. It’s gonna be one soon,” Rex grunts.

Both young men rush back to the resort. Someone calls to Rex and he stops to see his dad waving him over as Kix bends down and dramatically crouches to take pictures of everyone in their formal attire. Tup, Echo, and Fives are already dressed and outside with the rest of his family too.

Anakin chuckles but nods him to the big group. _I’ll be fine talking with Obi-Wan alone_ , he reassures himself.

* * *

He steps into the lobby, sighing when the cool air hits his skin, and looks around. His great-grand father, Dooku, is in a corner frowning at everything in sight. Anakin nods to him, which he subtly returns, and rushes up the stairs. He finds Obi-Wan’s room surrounded by attendants and a few familiar people. With a little shuffling and ‘excuse me’s he gets into the room.

Inside the lounge, his dad is laughing with his friend Quinlan, who is the other groomsman, and doing final checks to his suit. Cody walks in from the bathrooms’ hallway and eyes Anakin but doesn’t comment on his attitude earlier.

“Oh! Anakin are you ready for setup?” Obi-Wan cheerily asks him when he sees him standing there.

“Almost. I- I need to talk with you,” he stumbles. “Real quick.”

Quinlan walks over and taps Anakin’s chest. “Lookin’ good there! It’s cool though, you can have your pops now.” He walks out the room with a big smile. Cody follows closely behind him, saying he needs to oversee the guests, and shuts the door behind him.

“Well now that it’s clear, what is it you need dear one?” His dad focuses his attention back on him.

Anakin shifts his collar. “I got some advice… about our situation.”

Obi-Wan raises his brow when Anakin doesn’t continue. “Okay. What advice?”

“Uhm, it doesn’t matter. I’ve decided to be your best man now,” he confesses. “I understand what it means to take-“ Anakin is cut off as his dad slams into his arms, hugging him tight. He fiercely returns it after a slight pause.

“My day just got a lot better,” Obi-Wan beams up at him when he pulls back. “You don’t know how much.”

Anakin smiles. “I’m glad. Just- you know my limits so I’ll support _you_ and nothing more.”

Obi-Wan nods with sincerity. “I’m just happy you will stand by me.” They stand there for a while, preparing themselves for the event before Obi-Wan speaks again. “Shall we get to our places? We don’t want to keep anyone waiting.”

“See if you can beat me there!” Anakin suddenly darts out the room into the now near-empty hallway, his dad closely behind and shouting about his head start. They run down and outside, past the spectators in the lobby, to the grand church across the way. Anakin whoops as he hits the marble steps first, Obi-Wan heavily panting behind him.

“That wasn’t fair!”

“I’ve never been fair,” he grins.

“Oh, bother,” Obi-Wan breathes out. “Is my hair disheveled?”

Anakin turns him around. “Looks good to me. Mine?”

“Rub it down a bit.”

He smooths his hand over his hair. “Better?”

“Yep. Let’s go find the priest and the other men,” Obi-Wan prods his back to get him moving. Both of them head inside to get to their proper places, looking forward to a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment scenes you’d like to see.


	3. Obi-Wan and Satine’s Wedding: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies’ get ready and prepare for the wedding.
> 
> Satine tears up a bit and she is comforted. All is well.

The car smoothes up the circular driveway leading to the resort hotel’s front door. Ahsoka looks out the window in awe, admiring the beautifully lit building with arched windows and greenery lining the roof and sills. It’s a fairly big place- 5 floors -and curves halfway around the driveway. Next to her, Fives is laughing with Anakin about some joke that was told a little earlier. Ahsoka rolls her eyes at them, then starts collecting the bags at her feet and the bridesmaid dress in her lap as they roll to a stop at the entrance.

In the driver’s seat in front of her, Rex lets out a tired huff and leans back before unbuckling and getting out of the car. He opens her door and asks them to come out and help him. With her load secured in her arms, she steps out onto the white pavement, tilting her head down a little to escape being blinded by the sun. Tup rounds the car and awkwardly comes to stand next to her.

“It’s really sunny today…” he points out, trying to make conversation.

Ahsoka blinks at him, amused really, but turns to look up at the sky in feigned interest. “Yes, it really is! Pretty too.”

He shrugs, noticing how uninteresting the topic must be. “Eh, I don’t really like the sun.” Rex calls him to the trunk to hold some things so he walks away. _Ok…?_ She thinks, trying to understand what had just happened. It’s not that she doesn’t like Tup, he’s just so weird and… gangly, and for some reason it makes her avoid him.

Anakin and Fives are still in the car cackling like madmen, as everyone else is getting out, taking their belongings with them, to get the stuff in the trunk. Ahsoka scoffs at them as she shifts the bags on her arm and shoulder.

Echo hurriedly picks up two boxes of hair supplies, accessories, and other junk he’d brought and heads inside to look around. The doorkeeper opens the tall doors when he approaches. Rex suddenly shouts at the two clowns still joking in the car, so they finally jump- Ahsoka jumping with them because his voice booms in the air -and get to work. Still standing next to the car, she waits for Rex since she’s not actually sure what to do when they get inside. 

As he tells Fives to get the rest of the bags inside the trunk, she sees Anakin pull Tup’s bun out it’s hold for no reason and the poor boy drops his bags, rushing to put his hair up again. Before Ahsoka can comment, Rex starts walking towards the hotel with a large pile of clothes and other things in his arms, and she rushes to follow him.

He starts grumbling as they walk about how lazy Anakin is because he‘s only holding one bag, when he definitely could be holding more, and she laughs knowingly.

“He _is_ lazy,” she agrees. “Y’know, yesterday I was actually in the shower and he asked me to answer the door ‘cause someone knocked.” Rex looks at her with an unbelieving expression and snorts. 

Anakin suddenly steps up next to them, looking suspicious. “Are you talking about me?” They both look at him with innocent faces and keep walking. “Fine, you don’t have to tell me,” he huffs before skipping up to the entrance.

Tup, who has his suit on his shoulder, joins them right as they reach the doors. When the doorkeeper opens up for them, Ahsoka’s breath leaves her body at the sight they are greeted with. Inside is _stunning_ ; intricate too. _I’ve stepped into a fantasy!_ she thinks as her eyes frantically try to see the whole lobby at once.

There are glass coffee tables with small white flowers sitting in marble vases, brown and velvet couches surrounding them. The walls rise high above them, decorated with flint, gold, and white paneling. There are huge chandeliers lined up along the ceiling that look like they're dripping with crystals. Emerging from behind a desk, a male attendant dressed in a red and white serving outfit walks over to them. 

“Hello! Welcome to L'hôtel Jardin!” He welcomes them with a perfect French pronunciation of the hotel’s name. “Is there anything I can help you with?” Ahsoka’s body sparks with eagerness to see everything and hear every one of the employees talk. She starts quietly squealing like a teapot, which causes Rex to turn to her seemingly amused, but he doesn’t say anything.

He looks around and spots Echo near an elevator so he decides they don’t need help. “No, we won’t be needing help, thank you.” The attendant nods and walks away, leaving them to their devices. Echo waves them over and they rush to him, ready to get to their rooms. Fives comes darting past them, no bags in hand, looking around with ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’. 

Anakin turns away from the elevators and chooses the curved steps to their left instead, dropping his bag on the floor along the way. “Race me up!” He runs for it, Fives and Ahsoka hot on his tail. Rex sighs heavily and nods for Echo and Tup to follow them. On the second floor, there are a few hallways. Ahsoka sees the one labeled ‘ROOMS 1-19’ and walks down there, everyone following her. Fives rushes past her again, skidding to a halt near the 17th door.

“Hey is this it!?!” He shouts to them.

Rex finally notices that Fives isn’t holding anything and snarls at him, “I ASKED YOU TO GET THE BAGS!”

“Oh right,” Fives runs back downstairs to finally do as he was told.

Ahsoka starts dropping some of the bags that aren’t hers near the door. Echo’s next to her trying to balance his boxes on his left arm while he scratches his head with his prosthetic arm. She stares for a bit- she always likes to watch a prosthetic in use, like Anakin’s hand -but quickly looks away when he catches her eyes.

“Where is Tup?” Rex calls out behind her, trying hard to get a head count as his group keeps shuffling.

Tup is all the way down the hall, looking out a big door at the end. “I’m here!” He calls back, turning around to come back to them. Rex swears under his breath and starts mumbling about how he’s getting angrier minute by minute. 

“Okay, Echo, stay with Tup,” Rex orders, sounding dangerously mad, then turns around again after shuffling his load. “Anakin your bags…?”

Ahsoka looks at her brother and he looks right back at her with a smirk on his face. “Uhhh, Ahsoka is getting them.” She rolls her eyes at him but rushes back down the steps to get the bag Anakin had dropped near the elevators. When she goes back up, she hands the bag to Anakin and Rex thanks her for helping.

She looks around, still not over her fascination, and decides to take a few selfies in the elegant hallway before things get too hectic, so she pulls her phone out and snaps away. While she’s taking photos, Anakin starts bothering Tup and they begin to grapple for something. 

“Hey! That’s my ‘boo-ta-nayree’!” Anakin growls at him. 

_Did he just-_ , Ahsoka catches his mispronunciation of ‘boutonnière’ and she leaps at the chance to correct him. “‘Bootn-neer’ you mean.” 

He stops pulling and rolls his eyes at her before squatting down on his haunches for no reason. Fives, who is jogging back in with the things Rex told him to get, suddenly drops his bags when Tup bumps into him and a fight starts again. _Someone’s going to get killed_ , she predicts, silently enjoying the chaos.

“Rex, he hit me!” Tup complains while trying to defend himself. She can see Echo’s face screw up in annoyance as his little brother, and charge, slaps away at Fives.

“I’m gonna go with the ladies now…” Ahsoka announces to the rowdy bunch, ready to get away before more people begin to swarm the hotel. _I most definitely will not be caught with these hooligans_ , she tells herself. Rex nods at her, looking very tired, and turns back around. Given the go, she promptly turns on her heels and heads down the hall to follow the sign that points to the third floor. There’s shouting behind her but it fades as she walks farther away.

Ahsoka turns down the right hallway, slinging her dress over her shoulder, and runs her finger across the wall paneling. There are steps and elevators at the end of the hall and she rushes to get to the next floor, feeling unexpectedly lonely without her brother and friends.

Skipping the elevator- it’d be too slow -she thumps up the steps and onto the third level, already exited to get into her room. _Room 21, room 21, room 21…_ she looks around. Room 21 is fairly close to the steps so she gets there fast and eagerly knocks on the door. There’s a burst of voices inside and she starts rocking lightly on her feet. 

The door swishes open, allowing cool air to hit her face, and Bo-Katan, Satine’s sister and maid-of-honor, is there smiling tightly at her. There’s soft piano music in the background too and it seeps into the hallway.

“Hi Ahsoka,” she greets her with a small wave. “Come on in.”

She steps inside and gingerly shuffles to the main lounge ahead of her. Satine is in there looking a little uneasy as she sips on a shake, her hair being done by someone Ahsoka doesn’t know. Ursa Wren, one of the other bridesmaids, is eating fruit on a loveseat with her 5 years old daughter Sabine, who is the flower girl, next to the glass covered fireplace in the center of the room.

“Ahsoka! How are you, my dear?” Satine greets her, fixing her face to look cheery.

“I’m good…” She smiles back at her, feeling as if there is some tension in the room, and awkwardly stands where she is. Ursa looks at her and smiles, but doesn’t say anything because her mouth is full. 

Bo-Katan comes back into the lounge and nods at her. “Follow me, I’ll get you set up.” Ahsoka gladly follows her, ready to get started. They walk into a hallway where there’s a few rooms and bathrooms around them.

“So what should I do?” She asks anxiously.

“Did you shower and wash your hair before you got here?”

“Yes, but my hair tangles fast so I need to twist it or something.”

Bo-Katan nods and brings her into one of the rooms. “You can do that in here while we wait for Leanna to get here. Satine and I are talking right now.” Leanna is one of Ursa’s friends who offered to do hair for the wedding day.

“Okay,” Ahsoka puts her dress on the bed, then walks to the vanity table to look at the supplies.

“If you need anything, just call out, yeah?” Bo-Katan lets her know before patting her shoulder and leaving the room. 

* * *

Pulling the door nearly all the way closed, Bo-Katan leaves Ahsoka to do her thing. As she walks back into the lounge, she lets her fake smile drop back into the scowl she was sporting before. 

“As I was saying-“ she starts before Satine cuts her right off.

“No, please, not this again. I don’t want to hear it.”

“You need to listen to me. I am your SISTER,” she hisses back at her, determined to get her point across. “I’m important too!”

Ursa looks at her, trying her best to stay civil. “She knows you’re important too, just stop shouting. Be calm. Ahsoka is right in the other room.”

Bo-Katan points a quivering finger at her. “I am not shouting,” she defends herself before turning back to her sister. “You are making a mistake involving yourself with these Jeda’ii people as it is, but choosing not to move back with me is ridiculous!”

“I can’t just bring my soon-to-be husband and his children all the way to Canada. None of us would be happy,” Satine breathes out as she puts her cup down. She doesn’t want to throw it at anything or anyone.

“Then don’t bring them. You’d be safe with me. You _know_ they’re connected to some dangerous people! Those Fetts? They’re connected to war, to criminals who want them and their friends _dead_.” 

Ursa stands up. “It’s not that serious Bo-Katan, and you know I’ve asked around about it. Like I said, currently those threats aren’t imminent, but even if they were, Jango knows what he’s doing. He won’t let anyone get hurt.”

“‘Currently’ suggests that they _will_ be a problem in the _future_ and we can’t just trust that crusty, fifty years old man to keep my sister safe!”

“For Christ’s sake Bo-Katan, it is my wedding day! I’m already stressed!” Satine bursts out before checking her tone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you.” 

She hurriedly waves for Cassie, the hairdresser, to stop for a bit and leave the room. It takes a moment for Satine to collect herself. “I am able to keep myself safe.” 

Bo-Katan scoffs and crosses her arms. “You couldn’t kill an ant to save your own life.”

“There are other ways to stay safe besides violence,” she explains, then softens her voice again. “But you’re not just worried about my safety are you? There’s more.”

Jobal, another one of Satine’s bridesmaids walks in with her hair finished and sits down. Bo-Katan ignores her and keeps her arms crossed, trying not to scream. _Why does she always know?_ She angrily wonders. Her lips begin to quiver and her eyes begin to water, so before the waterworks can commence, she decides to explain her feelings.

“You’re leaving me,” she starts, voice immediately cracking. “You’re leaving me and Korkie. The last family you have.”

Satine tilts her head sympathetically. “I am leaving home yes, but-” 

“You did it before and you’re doing it AGAIN. You promised me you wouldn’t do it again. You said you’d stay forever,” Bo-Katan feels tears start trailing down her face. She rubs them away, mad that she is so emotional. _Everyone’s emotional right now,_ she reasons with herself.

Ursa pulls Jobal and Sabine with her to go check on Ahsoka as the two sisters get into it. Satine opens her arms and Bo-Katan, by default, runs into them. They’re both crying now.

“Oh, I don’t mean to leave you like that again. I know I promised and I apologize for breaking it so soon.”

“Then stay. You can get married but come home!” 

Satine rubs her sister’s back and wipes the waterfalls of tears that keep streaming down her own face. “I wish so much that I could come back home, but I’m so in love with this man… I feel like all that we’ve lost has been made up when I’m with him.”

Bo-Katan, who knows just how much they’ve lost, sobs harder and louder as she submits to reality. “Will you at least call and visit?”

“Of course! I’d call you every possible minute! You’d never be off the phone,” she jokes with a small chuckle. 

“Don’t do that, you’ll use up my minutes,” Bo-Katan warns lightheartedly. They both slowly calm down, as they hold each, preparing for the future. When they’re collected, they disconnect and start wiping away their tears. 

They sit there for a while, silently enjoying each other’s company. 

“Well it’s a good thing your makeup hasn’t been done yet because it’d be all washed away now.” Bo-Katan points out with a low hum. 

“Mmm, yes it would have,” the older woman agrees. Satine studies her younger sister’s face for a moment. “But are you OK with this now? I have your go-ahead?”

“Yeah, I’m good with it… just gonna miss you. A lot,” she replies as she stands up and smoothes her clothes down with a heavy breath. “But let’s not talk more about it now. Don’t want to start crying again… and I’m sure they’re probably uncomfortable back there.” She nods to the rooms in the hallway.

“Yes, of course,” Satine agrees and chuckles. “That aside, I need Cassie back. I don’t trust myself with my own hair.”

“Well I’m going to step out to see if my dress is done with the cleaners, so I’ll send her.”

Satine reaches out, grabs her sister’s hand, and squeezes it in thanks. 

* * *

It’s quiet after Bo-Katan leaves the room and Satine takes the chance to reflect on this decision. _Maybe I’m taking this too fast,_ she worries. Her hands are shaking a little as she begins to slightly panic and her only thoughts are negative ones. _No, this is the right thing to do. I want it_ , she corrects herself. 

Wiping her face again, Satine gets up and paces. _But what if it’s not? I’m going to be a wife now… it’s different_ , she debates her previous self-assurance. 

Ursa’s head suddenly pops into her line of view, Sabine’s little one next to her leg. “Everything good here?”

Fixing her cardigan, Satine nods, a little embarrassed. “Yes… yes I’m all good. I just…” she pauses to search for what she wants to say; to ask. “Is this normal? Is it normal for me to be so sad and happy at the same time? Did you, on your wedding day..?”

“Oh,” Ursa starts, walking towards her to hold her hands. “It is more than normal, honey. It is _expected_. Honestly, it’d be concerning if you didn’t cry. And yes, when I got married I kept bawling. I had to settle with no makeup because I wouldn’t stop!”

Satine laughs at her friend's confession. “Really?”

“Yep, that’s why I’m wary about showing the photos,” she jokes. “I looked like a sad puffer fish.”

“No you didn’t! You looked amazing from what I saw,” Satine breathes out her worry as she speaks. “Oh, and how’s Ahsoka? I should probably call her in here…”

Ursa pats her arm and bends down to pick up her daughter. “She’s okay, just go see her,” she answers. “ Alright, I need to go do my and Sabine’s hair. Stay at ease, ok?”

“I will definitely try!” Satine responds sincerely before going into the side hall towards the bedrooms. In one of the bedrooms, Jobal is helping Ahsoka twist her hair as they make conversation and she smiles at the scene. “How’s everything going?”

“Good!” Ahsoka responds, happy to see her. “You look pretty by the way.” Satine rubs her neck and walks in the room.

“Thank you dear, you as well! And I’m sorry if you had to hear all that fussing. Today is a stressful day,” she explains, huffing when she sits on the bed. “...stressful things yet to come.”

Ahsoka nods her head. “It’s ok. I was just hoping you were ok.” 

“I am now, don’t worry.”

“Ok,” she responds, then stops twisting her hair. “Can I… can I wear my hair in a simple low bun? I really don’t want anything fancy.”

Satine blinks at the sudden change of topic but quickly recovers, smiling at her soon-to-be stepdaughter. “Of course. I’m sure Leanna will be okay with that.”

“Mhm, less for her to do,” Jobal adds with a little chuckle.

From the other room there is some noise, then Cassie’s voice calls out, “Satine?”

“I’ve got to join her now,” she rubs Ahsoka’s arm before getting up and answering. “I’m coming dear!”

* * *

“So are you excited that the wedding is finally here?” Jobal asks Ahsoka once Satine has left the room. 

“Yes, I really am.”

“You don’t sound excited,” she teases at her, then starts to tickle her sides.

Ahsoka’s face crunches and she roars with laughter. “I am! I AM! Sto- AHAHHAHAAA! Stop!”

Jobal stops, laughing herself. She goes back to twisting the young girl’s hair, who is still huffing from getting tickled, and smiles at her happiness. “And what about being a stepdaughter? Are you excited for that?”

“Yeah, I guess so. I mean… I like Satine now so...”

“You didn’t like her before?”

Ahsoka rubs her hands on a cloth when she finishes the last twist. “Mmm, I don’t know. Maybe I didn’t because Anakin didn’t.”

“I know what you mean. It’s usual to be influenced like that,” Jobal gets up as she thinks she hears Leanna. “Oh, I think it’s time for your hair to get done!”

“Low bun, ok?” Ahsoka reminds her.

She stops at the door and looks back. “Yes love, I’ll let her know. You just come once you’re ready, but preferably before it’s too late.”

* * *

Ahsoka nods at her. “Ok. I’ll be there in a minute.” She pulls her phone out and immediately calls her best friend. Barriss quickly answers.

“Heyyyy!” Ahsoka greets her.

“ _Hiiii_ ,” Barriss replies cheerfully.

“Where are you?”

“ _I am actually outside the fancy hotel right now!_ ”

“Oh really? I’m here too! I’ll come down soon then,” Ahsoka gets up and rushes into the lounge with her dress in hand, ready to see her friend.

“ _Ok, I’ll be waiting for you!_ ” 

She hangs the phone up in a rush and stuffs it in her back pocket. “I’m ready to get my hair done,” she announces.

Leanna, who was just talking with Jobal, smiles at her. “Alright! A low bun, I hear?” Ahsoka nods enthusiastically, really excited to get dressed now. 

Satine smiles at her from her chair. “Well, maybe get your dress on before she gets started with your hair.”

“Oh yes, let me do that real quick…” Ahsoka runs to the bathroom with her dress. It’s a pretty thing, silky and flowing. The torso is lined with gold lace and gems and the skirt is navy blue, the gems and lace running down just below the waist. The dress is near form-fitting, but not too much given her dad found it inappropriate for a 13 years old.

Though it wasn’t skin-tight, it still worked perfectly. Ahsoka takes off her clothes and steps into the dress. She hops a little, trying not to step on the bottom, then nearly trips on her own feet reaching for the zipper. 

“HELP!” She cries out, then limps from the bathroom into the lounge. “I need help..”

All the women look at her with surprise but Leanna gets up to help with a grin playing at her lips. Ahsoka turns around to allow her access to the zip. When it’s pulled up, she turns back around and poses a little. 

“You look so beautiful!” Satine comments. Ahsoka beams but it drops when she realizes her hair isn’t done. 

“Thank you, I just need this head done now…” 

“Let’s get started then,” Leanna prods her over to a chair and she sits down in front of it, after her hairdresser has seated herself. Everyone else starts conversing again, so she closes her eyes and lets her head and hair be moved around. 

A few minutes later, Bo-Katan comes in through the front entrance with her dress in her arms. “Sorry I took so long! Cody caught me in the hallway to ask who all is here,” She kicks the door closed. “I’m just going to put this on real quick.”

Leanna taps Ahsoka’s back. “Ok, you’re all done here. Take a look,” she hands her a mirror. Her hair is _slicked_ back. _I look so… pretty!_ She admires herself.

“Thank you! It’s so nice!” She thanks Leanna.

“It’s my pleasure.”

Ahsoka rushes back to the bathroom to put her clothes away and get her phone. She stuffs the other outfit into a bag and turns to leave the room, but doubles back to get her simple gold heels- _Need the shoes Ahsoka!_ She reprimands herself -and puts them on before rushing back into the lounge. 

“I’m going to go down and meet with Barriss. I have to be at the church by one right?” She asks the adults. Satine nods and lets her go, so she holds up her dress and leaves. 

Hastening down the steps and through the second hallway, Ahsoka tries to keep her balance on the heels. She passes some people she knows but is too focused on keeping steady to actually greet them.

One the first floor, Barriss is inside, already dressed up and looking cute and Ahsoka waves excitedly at her. She perks up and waves back, breaking off from her family to greet her friend in a hug.They weave around the ever-growing crowd to get to meet up.

Once they squeeze the lights out of each other, they walk over to Barriss’ group and Ahsoka beams at them. “Hi guys! You all look so great!”

“Why thank you, young angel! You look stunning yourself!” Barriss’ dad, Quinlan Vos, compliments her back. 

Barriss’ sister Aayla scrunches her nose at him. “You sound like a pedophile, Dad.” 

“Yes, you really do Quinlan,” Barriss’ mother, Luminara Unduli, agrees through gritted teeth. Ahsoka tries not to notice the tension in her voice- Ms. Unduli and Mr. Vos are divorced now so they’re always at odds -and smiles. 

Barriss pulls her away, mentioning to her family that she’ll just be talking, and goes across the room near the front desk. Ahsoka takes a step back and checks her out. 

“So look at _you_!” She motions her hands up and down to frame her friend’s dress and headscarf. “You didn’t tell me you model now!”

“Ahahaha! I don’t!”

“C’mon, let’s take a few pictures,” Ahsoka nudges Barriss closer to her and poses at her camera. “Say cheese!”

“Cheese...!” 

Ahsoka jumps up and down, then twirls, feeling suddenly hyper. “I AM SO EXCITED!!!”

Her friend shushes her when people turn to look at them. “That’s great but, shhhh. Don’t draw attention to me.” 

“My bad,” she smirks. “So what do you want to do before we need to get in our places?”

“Oh, maybe look at the activities?”

“Ooh, yeah! So apparently we’re staying two days after the ceremony, then my dad and Satine are gonna go on their honeymoon,” Ahsoka pauses to wave at Rex when she sees him walking across the lobby. “Ok, so let’s go see what all there is to do!!” She squeals. _This is going to be so much fun!_ Her thoughts cheer.

The two girls walk quickly to the elevators and look at the little map display next to them. It shows a _lot_ of activities and both girls nearly jump out their skin due to excitement. 

Ahsoka shrieks, making Barriss jump. “OH MY GOSH THERE’S AN ARCHERY RANGE!” Both of them are in their school’s archery club and enjoy it very much.

“What? An archery range?!” Her friend sputters.

“Yes!” She squeals back, now jumping up and down a bit. 

A deeper voice speaks up behind them. “I don’t like archery.” Ahsoka turns around and scoffs. Fives and Echo are standing behind them and Tup is a little farther away, watching from a safe distance.

“Go away Fives. You’re just mad because we’ve beat you so many times,” Ahsoka teases at him. 

Echo rolls his eyes jokingly. “He’s a salty thing.”

“Anyways,” Fives changes the topic. “How do I look?” He’s in a simple- but most likely not too “simple” because their family is rich -white and gold suit.

Barriss snorts. “Greasy.”

“Ah- _excuse me_? I do NOT,” he squawks indignantly. Tup starts snickering in the background and Echo outright howls. Fives starts trying to fix his hair, looking in one of the elevators’ reflective surface at himself.

“I was just joking,” Barriss lets him know. He pulls an ugly face at them but turns back to the elevators, not quite satisfied with himself. From the corner of her eyes, Ahsoka sees Tup making a horrified face right before a young boy slams into his body, making him crash onto the floor.

“What the-“ Echo whips around at the noise. People are looking as the two get up but thankfully turn back to their business when the boys stand. Ahsoka catches a glimpse as her great-grandfather Dooku stands in a corner shaking his head at the sight. _When did he get here_ , she wonders.

The young boy, who they can now see is the youngest Fett child, Hardcase, is fixing his hair. “Hey guys!”

“Why did you do that?! We are in a public place,” Echo hisses at him. 

“Oh sorry! But anyways, Daddy wants me to go with Cody to practice being the ring boy!” Hardcase informs him.

Ahsoka smiles at him. “You’re actually what’s called the ’ring bearer’ not ‘ring _boy’_.”

“Oh _right_ , I knew that!”

Tup tells his little brother the room number he needs to find Cody, then shoves him along. 

Echo nods towards the hotel’s main entrance. “C’mon, Dad said we have to go with him when he gets here.” He quickly heads across the lobby, Tup and Fives rushing behind.

Ahsoka shakes her head but immediately turns back to the map. Beside her, Barriss’ eyes widen. 

“What?” She asks, curious.

“There’s a _chocolate_ room!”

“A CHOCOLATE ROOM?” She repeats.

Barriss points to it on the map and nods vigorously. “Look!”

Ahsoka sees what she is talking about and just can’t believe her eyes. “I really _am_ in heaven!”

Both of them immediately start enthusiastically discussing their next two days at the hotel. 

“Maybe we should do the chocolate room last,” Barriss plans.

“So we can do swimming first, then the _sauna_ , then archery, then the chocolate room! But that’s all for tonight,” Ahsoka schedules their day.

“The wedding hasn’t even started yet and we’re halfway through the day. We don’t have time.”

“Eh, we’ll make time.”

Across the lobby, someone interrupts them, calling out Barriss’ name. They turn around again and see Aayla is waving her over. “We’re going to get seated! Let’s go!”

Barriss puts a thumbs up at her before glancing at her friend. “See you in a bit.” They hug, then Ahsoka watches her friend rush across the lobby to her mom and sister. Barriss’ dad is going upstairs and Ahsoka decides to follow him to go see what the other bridesmaids are up to.

Quinlan turns around as she clops up the steps behind him. “You following me?”

“Oh, no sir! I’m just going with the ladies,” she replies, a little embarrassed. He just grins at her and keeps walking. Near the front of the second floor’s room hallway, Lux Bonteri, Ahsoka’s current crush, is talking with his mom Mina and a few other people she doesn’t recognize.

He turns to her, _elegantly_ , and beams. “Hi Ahsoka! You dress up well.”

She nearly trips over her own feet as her face heats up. “Oh. Oh thank you! You look dress up yourself,” she stammers. “I mean, you dress up well yourself…”

Ms. Bonteri chuckles. “You’ve embarrassed her, love.” Lux quickly apologizes and Ahsoka nods at them, ready to get out of this awkward situation. She rushes to the third floor through the hallway trying not to bump into anyone- it’s swarming now that it’s close to seating time -and knocks on Satine’s door. 

Jobal, who is dressed up now too, opens it and smiles at her. “Oh good, come in sweetie.” Ahsoka steps inside but doesn’t see Satine, so she frowns a little.

“Satine’s getting her dress on,” Leanna informs her from a corner of the room. _Ooh, I can’t wait to see her_ , Ahsoka thinks. As soon as she sits down to wait, Satine is walking into the room.

“OH MY GOSH!” She screams happily. “Oh my goodness, you look like an angel!”

Ursa walks in behind her, Bo-Katan and Sabine in tow, and smirks at Satine. “Told you.” 

The dress is a bit different than the bridesmaids’ dresses. It’s still majority royal blue, but the sleeves, torso, and bottom of the skirts are patterned with the gold lace and gems. There’s a cape on Satine’s shoulders, too. It has a solid royal blue underpiece and is covered with lace as well. Her hair is wavy, with a clean part down the left side of her head, and a light gold circlet underneath. 

If Ahsoka ever tried to imagine what a god could look like, Satine, right now, would be the exact way she’d see it.

* * *

Jobal opens a door on the big vanity station on the lounge’s right wall and pulls out a mirror. Satine steps up with her eyes slightly closed, not ready to see herself. Ursa urges her to look, so after a few moments she opens her eyes. 

When she looks at herself- _this is me?_ She wonders in awe -her eyes fill with tears. They don’t even try to stop, just roll down her face as she feels her emotions flare up again. 

“Oh,” she manages between a happy sob. “Oh, I’m going to be a wife!”

Ahsoka hugs her. “Are you sad crying or happy crying?” Satine smiles and hugs her back.

“These are joyous tears, love. I’m just so shocked!”

Ursa takes a quick photo of the candid moment, then tucks her phone in her clutch. “Satine, you’ll be amazing.”

“Just look at me! I can’t believe this is actually happening!” She cries out. “I’m a _bride_!” Jobal, Ursa, and Bo-Katan join Ahsoka as Satine crouches down, shoulders shuddering. 

“Yes, you’re finally here. And isn’t it just great?” Jobal soothes her.

She nods her head sincerely. “I made it, I got here,” she tells the room, really just reassuring herself. “Oh dear, I’m destroying the makeup…”

Ahsoka chuckles. “You don’t need makeup anyways. You’re still beautiful without it.”

“Mm, how about we wipe it off you then, Satine?” Bo-Katan suggests.

She sits up and ponders the idea while dabbing at her tears, trying not to mess up what’s left of the untouched makeup on her face. “But what if Obi-Wan wants me with makeup? I’d like to be pretty for him.”

Ursa is quick to assure her it’s fine. “Do you remember the time when we were digging out the pool at my house?” She recalls. “You were _soiled and_ _stinky_ , Satine. Even with all that ‘ew’ on you, he still kissed your face and hugged your body. So, I’m positive he won’t mind you without makeup today.”

Satine breathes out a little before standing up and reaching for the wet cloth Jobal is handing her. She thoroughly wipes her face and hands, then gives her friend the cloth back. In the mirror, her face looks a little red from crying but still okay.

“See? Beautiful,” Ahsoka puts a hand on her shoulder and steps up next to her. Besides them, Bo-Katan checks the time. 

“It’s nearly one, girls. We have to get in our places,” she lets everyone know. “I’ll go get Korkie and head to the church, ok?” 

Satine nods at her and gathers her dress up. “We’ll be going down through the separate walkway to the church; stay away so I am not seen until I make my entrance.”

Ahsoka smiles, excited to go. “Ok, I’m ready!”

They bustle out the door and the hallways are empty, given the guests are getting seated, so it’s easy to get to the stairs leading to the separate walkway without having to avoid anyone. Bo-Katan breaks off from them once they reach it’s entrance and goes to find Korkie.

The hallway runs through the gardens and curves to connect to a side room in the church. Satine feels a cool breeze hit her face as she walks past the windows. _We’re really doing this_ , she tells herself again, somewhat proud that she actually gathered the strength to get to the church.

Ursa opens the door ahead of her, puts her daughter down, and stands back to hold it for the group as they pass over the threshold. One of the wedding planners greets them- they needed the planners to make sure everything goes smoothly -and starts going over the processional as they practiced before.

Satine happily goes along, anxiously stepping as instructed. Korkie and Bo-Katan join them a little later and they join the practice as well. _Out of this room, into the main entrance hall, through the second entryway, and down the aisle_ , she recalls as she watches Ahsoka joking with her nephew.

The father clock in the room strikes one and a hush falls around the bride.

“It’s time to get in place,” the wedding planner announces with a reassuring smile. Korkie steps up beside her and offers his arm. She takes it, links her arm through his, and waits for her signal to go.

“Are you ready, Aunt?” He asks her cautiously. Satine turns her head to him and thoroughly thinks the question through.

With a grin, she replies heartfelt, “As ready as I could possibly be.”


	4. Obi-Wan and Satine’s Wedding: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and photo shoot scene, finally, after my a-little-too-long hiatus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Jango’s family so you can get and idea of who all are in it right now, before I add some more people hehe

Jango hasn’t been to a wedding since his son Ponds got married, and that was nearly four years ago. He doesn’t like weddings much because they always remind him of his own, back when he was always happy and his wife was very much alive. In fact, his dislike of weddings drove him to vow that he would never again go to any wedding if it wasn’t his own child’s.

Yet here he is, somehow having made it all the way to another one, getting himself and his boys seated to witness Obi-Wan Kenobi Jeda’ii and Satine Kryze tie the knot. It’s disappointing enough being here, but some of his children don’t seem to care because they are making _quite_ a ruckus in front of all the other guests. _This is crazy. Why did I agree to come?_ He questions himself regretfully. There’s a sudden clanking sound behind him and he looks to see what it is.

“Boba, I’m going to need you to place your feet on the floor and walk like a civil person,” he orders his son who was just about to start stepping from chair to chair. “Chairs are meant for sitting, not parkour.” He doesn’t even have time to see if Boba gets down before Fives’ cackling abruptly echoes off the church’s high walls.

He takes frustrated, quick steps towards his loud son, who has pulled Echo, Jesse, and Bly to look at whatever is so funny, and goes to grab his ear. His hand doesn’t quite make it though, because Bly is closer and has just started pulling it,- Jango always loves when his adult children help to discipline their younger siblings -hissing at him that, “it’s not funny at all”.

”Ouch! Let go!” Fives whines at his older brother. Jango motions for Echo, who hasn’t even cracked a smile, and Jesse, who _is_ snickering at what he saw, to look for their assigned seats, then nudges Bly aside to see the funny thing. Fives pauses his wiggling as he tenses up, preparing to be punished. 

The “funny” thing is an _urn_ sitting on the first chair in the front row. It’s assigned to Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-wan’s dead father. Jango frowns, deeply ashamed that some of his children actually find this entertaining.

He looks at Fives, who is now standing as still as a statue but free of Bly’s hold, and scowls at him. “Rongo, get seated _now_. We’ll be talking about this later,” he orders in a low tone, using Fives’ actual name to stress his disappointment and feeling just about ready to die.

There’s a short haired lady on the bride’s seating side who is looking at them with shock on her face and he catches her eyes with an apologetic look. _Yes, neither can I believe that they chose to act out; embarrass me and this family name in public_ , he imagines his response.

Jango pulls Fives, who is shuffling around the aisle, over to a chair and sits him in it so he can wait for his actual seat. Wolffe is already sitting, his wife Bella next to him and whispering in his ear. He motions to him and catches his attention.

”Ah, you’re sitting right next to me Dad,” Wolffe explains after acknowledging his father and taps the chair to his left. “In order of age.” Jango steps to the seat after glaring at Fives one more time.

“I’m ready to go,” he quietly comments, sitting down next to Wolffe with a long sigh. In the seat behind him, Kix verbally agrees. 

Someone lightly rubs Jango’s shoulder and he looks up to see Ponds smiling awkwardly at him, his wife Isla next to him. “Just needa... slide past you to our seats..” 

Jango smiles back at him and gets up to let them pass, Wolffe following suit. Bella keeps sitting and she pulls an ugly face when Ponds squeezes past her legs. _This woman can never be happy_ , Jango thinks irritably. 

He looks back to check on his other present children; there’s so many of them that he’s found himself constantly doing headcounts. Echo is silently minding his business like usual, Fives is brooding next to him, so Jango tells him to fix his face, and Rex is twisted around in his chair trying to read Kix and Jesse’s lips as they talk to each other. Boba is trying to discreetly dig in his nose, to which Jango snaps his fingers and motions for him to stop, Dogma is also minding his business, and Tup is just gazing at the colored glass windows in the roof. Fox is reassuring himself that he’ll be ok for now- he has some very serious anxiety and other conditions that cause him to be so unsure of his safety away from home -and Bly is joking with Ponds and Isla about something on his phone.

When Jango looks away from his family, he realizes that more people are suddenly swarming in to find their seats. It takes a lot for him to sit there without dropping his head into his hands, defeated by the ever-growing commotion. Kit Fisto, some random friend of Obi-Wan’s, saunters in looking about ready to hit the beach- sporting shorts, a t-shirt, and a flower necklace -and sits in front of him. Jango looks to his right and sees Fox looking back at him with an amused “really?” smirk on his face. 

In come _more_ guests- _does this end?_ , he wonders desperately -filling up the chairs. The room is a buzz as everyone catches up and gives out hugs. A good amount of people come to greet him and his children, so he plasters a grin on his face, trying to show some semblance of happiness or excitement. Plo Koon, Mace Windu, and Mace’s daughter Depa also stop to see him as they go to their seats.

“Jango Fett, always a pleasure to see you alive and kicking,” Mace greets him, sarcastic as usual. Jango takes his outstretched hand and shakes it firmly. He smiles at Depa as she simply stands back, watching the exchange. _Now if only everyone would be like you_ , he wishes.

“Little Caleb couldn’t come today?” He asks Depa about her son. 

She shakes her head softly. “No, he’s spending time with friends and didn’t want to be here.” Jango chuckles a bit, silently wishing he stayed back home too, and hums.

Plo Koon steps up and smiles warmly at him after Depa and her father move to walk away. “It really is quite a pleasure, no matter how much Mace makes it sound like an insult,” he says. Gesturing to Jango’s family, he nods at a few of them. “And these fine young men and women always brighten my day. Wolffe how have you been?” Wolffe has always been the man’s favorite, but Jango hasn’t gotten around to asking why yet.

Wolffe looks up at him from his side conversation- _probably Bella complaining again_ , Jango snarks to himself -and looks a little lost for a moment. “Ah, yes I’ve been good. A little busy lately with business and other such things, but no worries,” He replies while tapping at his wife’s hand as she tries to pull him closer to her. 

Plo Koon bows a little, expressing his availability to help whenever needed, then steps away to sit down. Another two ladies pass them and hug Depa before seating themselves as well. Jango ignores the rest of the guests as he closes his eyes to rest before the ceremony actually begins. 

A few minutes later, Wolffe pats his leg. “It’s starting.” 

Piano music plays into the air as the processional begins. The audience respectfully turn their heads towards Obi-Wan’s great grandfather, Yoda, and grandfather, Dooku, as they walk up the gold carpeted middle aisle to their seats. After they sit, the music hits a brief deeper note, signaling the groom’s entrance.

The priest walks out first from a side entrance and stands at the altar. Obi-wan follows next with Cody and Anakin stepping out right behind him. Jango catches his son’s eyes and smiles at him before looking at Obi-wan. They lock eyes and there’s a small smirk playing at the groom’s lips, like he’s saying “I knew you would come”, and all Jango can really do is chuckle a bit and nod to him.

* * *

Obi-Wan makes a subtle nod back at Jango, then scans the crowd. There’s a _lot_ of people and it makes him just a little anxious to get married in front of them. His aunt Tahl and cousin Bant are there already taking pictures, so he tries to keep his face as nice as possible. 

Behind him, Anakin’s _already_ complaining to no one in particular as he steps into line next to the other groomsmen. Obi-Wan sees Cody’s hand swat at Anakin in an annoyed manner and Quinlan is next to them fixing his suit again. The music plays a little longer, an underlying sadness to it in respect to his and Satine’s deceased parents, before starting a serene melody signaling the bridesmaids and maid-of-honor. 

Ursa, then Jobal, then Ahsoka, walk up the aisle and to the bride’s side of the altar with perfect elegance. Bo-Katan comes next, her face actually looking pleasant- _didn’t know she could do that_ , he thinks, quirking an eyebrow -and Sabine follows slowly behind her tossing white flowers.

“Hi! Hi Rex! Hi Mommy! Hi Mina!” She waves at the people she knows as she distractedly scatters her petals. “Oh, Hi Daddy! Hi baby Tristan! Hi Ahsoka!” Everyone starts laughing softly and Ursa motions for her to come up to her. 

Hardcase comes in next, holding the rings. Cody had found it a little wrong to have him come right before the bride, but the young boy had eagerly requested it,- he could be very persistent at times -so Obi-wan gladly agreed. He stops for a few moments to beam at his family and pause for a picture, then keeps moving in a very slow, elegant show of professionalism. 

Cody starts tapping his foot, so his brother rushes the rest of the way, coming to a stop closely behind Obi-wan. Those in the crowd who know Hardcase, and of his severe ADHD, erupt in a quick applause. He starts waving at them, happy at the attention but stops when the “Here Comes the Bride” tune starts playing.

Obi-Wan nearly jumps out of his skin, shocked because he isn’t ready yet. His hands instantly clasp together, wringing tightly in anticipation, as he glances around nervously. _This is my wedding, so why am I so… scared?_ He asks himself. Cody coughs at him, noticing his demeanor, and mouths to him “you’re doing good, stay calm” with a few breathing motions. Obi-Wan nods and starts breathing in and out as he sees Satine and Korkie emerge from the big doors across the room.

It takes all of his strength not to squeal in happiness and pure love when he fully sees her. He wasn’t allowed to see her outfit beforehand, and he’s glad he didn’t, because it is such a great surprise. His eyes start watering as she glides up towards him in her beautiful gold and blue. It’s _angelic_ and too surreal. 

_I am getting married to this gorgeous, stunning, and heavenly woman? What have I done to deserve this?_ He melts inside. Korkie lets her arm go as she steps up carefully in front of Obi-Wan. He reaches a hand out and she clasps it. They’re shaking a bit, so he rubs her soft skin, smilingly lovingly at her beautiful face. 

“Oh,” he breathes out, still trying to gather himself. “You look… you look so… like God took the finest things He had and put them into one person…” Satine smiles shyly and thanks him for the kind words. Behind them, Anakin snorts but is quickly cut off by Cody’s fingers pinching him.

The priest looks to Obi-Wan and Satine, then the guests. “Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Obi-Wan Kenobi Jeda’ii and Satine Kryze in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife,” he addresses the room. “We will begin the ceremony with a single reading by Cody Fett, from Victor Hugo’s ‘ _Les Misérables’_.”

Cody steps up to where the priest was standing and clears his throat. _Where are his cards?_ Obi-Wan wonders, a little worried. 

His friend closes his eyes for a moment,- _oh, he knows it_ , Obi-wan realizes in awe -then begins to recite from memory. “‘The future belongs to hearts even more than it does to minds... _Love_ , that is the _only_ thing that can occupy and fill eternity. In the infinite, the inexhaustible is requisite.’”*

“‘Love participates of the soul itself. It is of the same nature. Like it, it is the divine spark; like it, it is incorruptible, indivisible, _imperishable_ . It is a point of fire that exists within us, which is immortal and infinite, which _nothing_ can confine, and which nothing can extinguish... We feel it burning even to the very marrow of our bones, and we see it beaming in the very depths of heaven.’"*

Cody pauses for a few seconds because both Obi-Wan and Satine are sniffing a bit. He hands them a handkerchief with a chuckle, allows them to dab their faces, then continues after taking his handkerchief back.

“‘What a grand thing it is to be loved. What a far grander thing it is to love! The heart becomes heroic, by dint of passion. It is no longer composed of anything but what is pure...; it no longer rests on anything that is not elevated and great... An unworthy thought can no more germinate in it, than a nettle on a glacier.’”*

“‘The serene and lofty soul, inaccessible to vulgar passions and emotions, dominating the clouds and the shades of this world, its follies, its lies, its _hatreds_ , its vanities, its _miseries_ , inhabits the blue of heaven, and no longer feels anything but profound and subterranean shocks of destiny, as the crests of mountains feel the shocks of earthquake. If there did not exist someone who loved..., the sun would become extinct.’”*

Obi-Wan starts clapping, though he and Satine are supposed to be the center of attention,- the reading was so good, he can’t help it - and everyone follows suit. Cody bows a little and steps back next to Anakin as the clapping dies down. 

The priest steps back to his place, ready to continue their ceremony, but Obi-wan has something to say. “That was quite a piece, I’d say,” he addresses everyone around him with a slight smirk on his face. “I mean, I wanted to awe with my vows but by the time I get to them there’ll be no more tears to cry… because Cody’s stole all my thunder!” He jokes lightheartedly.

Around him, the crowd erupts in laughter. Satine is trying her hardest not to laugh too much and Cody is chuckling, just a little embarrassed. 

The priest motions for everyone to calm down, then looks to Obi-Wan and Satine. “Today, you chose to marry each other and there are reasons for your choosing to do so. Now is the time to exchange vows, to tell each other why you chose this and how you will fulfill your duty as the other’s spouse. Allow each other, and your loved ones, to witness your pledges.”

Obi-Wan briefly closes his eyes, then opens them to look into Satine’s crystal blue ones. “Satine, the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the person I’d want to be with forever. I remember the day too; I was in 6th grade with my class on a field trip to an aquarium in Toronto. You were in a different school, but on the same trip. When I caught a glimpse of you, you were standing on a chair in the middle of the shark exhibit, lecturing your classmates about the sharks even though you were spewing nonfactual information and knew absolutely _nothing_ about them.”

“Wait, was it that obvious?” Satine asks with a giggle.

“Yes dear, very,” he laughs, then continues. “But, when I saw you in that moment, standing tall and proud, demanding attention, I knew I wanted you. So here and now I promise you- now that I have you -to be the most faithful husband and friend you could ever have or wish for. I promise to stand by your side through every trial and to defend you against all naysayers. I promise to provide for your every need whenever I am able and to pamper you whenever I can. I promise to hold true to these words and if I don’t, I give you free range to set me right however you see fit. You are my love and my life, so it is my everlasting goal to make you the happiest woman alive,” he finishes, blinking away the tears prickling at his eyes.

* * *

Satine sharply breathes in, and lets it out. “Oh, I love you…” she pauses to collect herself before speaking. “My vow to you, my love, is simple. You are my everything. I look forward to living the rest of my life with you and I will do it with complete dedication. I will happily tend to you always. I love you with all my heart and will try my best at being the best wife I can possibly be, so I hope you will have me.” She recites her vows with the most heartfelt and sincere tone she can muster. _Now it seems like too little compared to his. Will he think I am not serious?_ she worries. 

“You’ve always been so simple,” her soon-to-be husband whispers an answer to her silent question with a smile as the priest opens his mouth to seal their marriage. She smiles back at him, feeling her face flush as she sighs, content that he accepted her vow as it is.

The priest quickly clears his throat. “You may now exchange rings.” Satine catches Hardcase staring off at the ceiling and almost starts giggling at his amazed face. Cody taps his shoulder, bends down to whisper to him, then gives him a small shove. As the crowd starts chuckling again, the young boy starts smiling big as he steps up to them.

Obi-wan takes a ring first and lifts Satine’s left hand. As he slides the gold band onto her finger, he pledges, “with this ring I thee wed.”

Satine admires it for a moment, then takes the other ring. She lifts Obi-Wan’s left hand and slides the matching ring onto his finger, her pledge soft on her lips. “With this ring I thee wed.”

“And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss,” the priest finalizes their marriage. They both lovingly rub each other’s hands, smiling wide, and lean in to kiss each other. 

The priest smiles at them before addressing the rest of the room. “Family and Friends, I present to you Mr. Obi-Wan Kenobi Jeda’ii and Mrs. Satine Kryze, husband and wife.” 

Satine squeezes her husband’s hand- _he’s my husband!_ She internally announces with excitement -as she looks to their whole crowd of witnesses, who are clapping their congratulations and support. The closing music starts playing as the hall dies down once again, signaling the recessional.

Obi-wan moves his hand and offers his arm for her, so she links hers within his and steps down with him. Together they walk down the middle aisle as flowers are thrown in the air around them and pictures are taken. After they leave the ceremony hall, they take a quick minute to stop and hug each other as Bo-Katan and Anakin catch up to them.

“We did it, my love,” Obi-wan whispers in her ear and she can feel the smile on his face. “We did it.”

Satine rubs his back as he starts to shudder a little. “We did, didn’t we? But let’s postpone the tears for a bit so we can take some pictures first,” she jokes to him so he may calm down. 

Her husband pats her back, leaning out the hug with a grin on his face. “You’re right... My eyes aren’t red are they?”

“Mm, just a little.”

“Now are th-“ he starts to ask again, but he’s cut off when Anakin barges into their space.

* * *

“Can we please hurry up and do these pictures? I’m starving,” Anakin impatiently interrupts their little conversation. 

Satine smiles at him. “Just a little while, then you can feast your heart out, dear.”

“Uh huh,” he dismisses her and turns back to his father. “Can’t I just skip the photo shoot? I want to go sit with Rex.”

Obi-wan frowns at him. “No, you’ll be in it because you’re my, ...I mean _our_ , son and you’re important to us,” he motions to himself and Satine as he explains.

“Excuse me? _Her_ son?” Anakin asks with very clear disgust. _You’re incorrect_ , he thinks with a quick scoff. “No, you’ve mislabeled me. I am _no_ -“

“My mistake and we can talk about this later. For now, let’s just move along so we can have some real fun,” Obi-wan cuts him off before he can make a scene and ruin the day. “Come on.”

Anakin follows behind the couple with a scowl as they make their way to the gardens, stopping once to latch arms with Ahsoka so she can stand next to him. Kix runs up beside them, holding his camera.

“Uh, you’re not the photographer, are you?” Ahsoka asks him, looking a little confused.

“Oh, no. I just wanted to take a few photos myself. Y’know, practice while I can.”

Anakin snorts. “You’re studying to be a surgeon, not a cameraman. Go dissect a cricket or something.” Kix rolls his eyes but picks up his pace to get ahead. 

“Stop being so rude!” Ahsoka yanks Anakin down and whispers to him.

“Hey! I’m not being rude!“

Some guy with huge glasses approaches them as they scuffle. “Excuse me! Can I get a photo of you two?”

Anakin leans up slowly. “We. Are not the couple,” he breathes out and points in front of him where Obi-wan and Satine are standing near a fountain. “They’re over there.”

“Yes, I know. I just thought maybe you’d like a photo of you and your sister?”

“Ooooh! Yeah! Take one!” Ahsoka jumps up and down before striking a pose. _She looks like a frickin’ duck_ , Anakin notices as he starts to make himself look decent, turning a bit so he isn’t squinting from the sunlight. He stuffs his right hand in his pocket and slings his other arm over his sister’s shoulder with a genuine smile. 

The man crouches down just a bit to fully capture them. “Say cheese!”

“CHEESE!” They both say through their smiles. 

The camera makes a low clicking sound, then the photographer stands up. “Would you like another one?”

Anakin’s face instantly drops at the thought of another photo. “No thank you, we’ll be going now!” He pulls Ahsoka with him to meet up with Obi-wan. Satine is getting ready to take photos with Bo-Katan now, so Ahsoka breaks off to join them so she doesn’t miss her turn. 

“Hey! It’s time for our picture!” Quinlan calls Anakin over from where he’s standing next to Obi-wan and Cody. There’s some thick leaves hanging over them, so the glaring sun won’t be able to attack him there. 

Anakin jogs up to his dad and grabs his arm. “I’m dying from excessive heat exposure… and HUNGER!” He announces, dramatically wiping his forehead. Obi-wan looks at his friends with an amused expression, trying to pull Anakin up by his armpits as he slides down to his knees. “Save me! I’m your damsel in distress!”

“Well, _madam_ , I suggest you get your act together and stand like a proper lady for this picture,” Cody growls at him as he fiddles with his cuffs impatiently. Anakin stands up and makes an ugly face as he’s directed to stand on his dad’s right. Cody moves next to him and peers at his suit jacket with a content frown.

Quinlan stands on Obi-wan’s left, already posed with his hands in his pocket and a fake beaming smile on his face. “Oh my gosh, my face is hurting already,” he comments through his teeth. 

Obi-wan chuckles and rubs his ginger hair. “Here comes the photographer,” nodding to the huge glasses man.

“And Kix too,” Anakin snorts as Kix creeps up behind the big glasses dude. “Apparently he isn’t interested in dissecting those crickets anymore…”

“ _What_ crickets!?” Cody hisses.

“Nothin’,” Anakin mumbles, enjoying confusing the older man. He can see the gears turning in Cody’s head as he looks Kix up and down. 

There’s a tap on his back and Obi-wan crooks his head towards the photographer and Kix. “Smile.”

They all fix themselves as the man announces that he’s about to take three photos for their first season set. Through the first two, Anakin stays patient and keeps the grin on his face as he switches positions as he’s instructed. By the third, his cheeks are starting to ache.

“Are we done yet?” He asks after getting up from the kneeling position he was put in.

The photographer nods. “Yep. We’re done with this set. Now we’ll be taking pictures of both the ladies and gentlemen!”

Anakin dramatically groans, not looking forward to _more_ photos. He takes a step as Cody starts prodding him to follow Obi-wan and Quinlan, who are both walking towards the ladies, but Kix catches up to him with an interested look on his face before he can get far.

Anakin swats Cody’s hand away and turns to his friend. “Save me from your brother, please,” he requests. 

“Go away Cody,” Kix dully orders his older brother, not really trying to be convincing but he moves anyways so it worked, then addresses Anakin. “Want to see the ones I took?”

“Ooh, yes please,” Anakin leans down into the camera’s display screen and takes a look at the photo Kix pulls up. “Oh wow, this is almost great!” 

Kix pulls a concerned expression. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Oh, there’s a really big bug in the photo. Just crop it out I guess.”

“Where?! I can’t see any bugs…”

Anakin moves Kix’s head aside and points to Cody in the picture. “Right… there. It’s just gotta go.”

Kix snorts when he realizes the joke. “He does look like a bug, doesn’t he?”

“Mmhm. And that scar isn’t helping.”

“No, no it isn’t,“ Kix agrees, then stops as he sees Ahsoka over Anakin’s shoulder waving frantically at them. “Oh, I think Ahsoka’s trying to get our attention.”

“ANAKIN!” She calls from across the garden. “ANAKIIIIIIN!”

* * *

Ahsoka irritably beckons her brother over. “WE NEED YOU IN THIS PICTURE!”

Anakin shouts something but rushes to her, Kix hot on his heels to take more photos. 

“Go stand next to your father,” Bo-Katan directs him from where she is on Satine’s right. Ahsoka shakes her head at his tardiness but makes her way in between Ursa and Bo-Katan, then quickly practices her simple pose routine.

 _Chin up, eyes on the camera, smile wide, and hands clasped_ , she goes over a few times, consciously tweaking her posture.

Corey, the big glasses photographer Ahsoka had so kindly, and formally, introduced herself to, grins at them. “Ready?”

“We’re ready,” her dad confirms. 

Corey puts a thumbs up and bends onto one knee. ”Okay…! Say cheese!”

“CHEESE!” They all shout in unison.

_SNAP_

* * *

**7 Months Later**

Obi-wan picks up the official group photo from his wedding day and looks at everyone’s faces. 

_Satine, you are so beautiful. My wife, my soulmate, my partner, my love, ...the angel who now carries my child. I am so happy to have you and you don’t even know. I’m really loving this new life I have with you..._

_Anakin, my first. You make it so difficult yet so worthwhile, love. You’re my rock and I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive my shortcomings and allow us to be what we once were..._

_Ahsoka, my baby girl, what a star you are my sweet. You’re the balance in this precious family of ours. I love you with all my heart. I hope you always know that…_

_Cody, my best friend. I may have known others longer than I’ve known you, but it feels like you’ve always been here by my side. I will always love and appreciate your support…_

_Quinlan, you conniving and lovable bastard. You have never failed to make me smile. I can always count on you to joke our way out of a difficult situation. My friend, you have one of those secret special places in my heart..._

_Bo-Katan, my sister-in-law and one of the important voices of reason within my new marriage. I’m blessed to have you and hopefully we may become closer in the near future…_

_Jobal, the lovely Padmé’s mother and a Kryze family friend. It is such a surprise to see how well you get along with Satine. I hope to see that relationship works its way to all the rest of us, because you seem like just the person to go to for marital advice…_

_And Ursa, I don’t know you that well yet, but I do know you’re one of my Satine’s biggest supporters. I can’t wait to get to know you better, for you seem to be quite a light in my wife’s eyes, and I’d be glad to see it too…_

Obi-wan lightly rubs the glass sealing the photo into its delicate silver frame and smiles warmly. 

“What luck I have…” he softly whispers to himself. “What wonderful luck I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just ditching the relations list I wanted to post because I think it’ll be better for you all to explore the characters’ relationships as you read more.
> 
> Also, I’m making this a part of a series for this Modern AU because there are other stories (character backgrounds kinda stuff) within this one that I am itching to write... so yeah, series it is.
> 
> *This quote comes from “Les Misérables” by Victor Hugo.


End file.
